nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!
A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! is a straight-to-television film based on The Fairly OddParents, with the characters being played by live actors. This movie premiered on July 9, 2011 at 8/7c on Nickelodeon as part of the tenth anniversary celebration of the show. Its runtime (with commercials) was originally set to 90 minutes long, but was 75 minutes with commercials on the night of the premiere. The movie was released on DVD and available for purchase on iTunes the same date. Rebroadcasts on July 10th were 60 minutes long with a number of scenes cut off. Plot Life is pretty magical for 23-year-old Timmy Turner. He's managed to avoid all sorts of responsibilities by staying a kid at heart. He's even maintained his 5th grade status to keep his Fairy Godparents, Wanda and Cosmo! But when Timmy's childhood friend, Tootie, returns to town, Timmy is forced to deal with new crushy feelings for the once-dorky-now-gorgeous Tootie. Will he have to (gasp!) grow up?? But what would happen to his Fairy Godparents?? Tough questions for Timmy, but that's nothing compared to his big time battle with power-hungry evil business trying to take over his beloved Dimmsdale! It just might be time for Timmy Turner to do some growing up.Movie's Oficcial Website, on Nick.com, http://www.nick.com/shows/grow-up-timmy-turner Information This straight-to-television movie centers on Timmy Turner (Drake Bell, Drake and Josh), but unlike the series, Timmy is no longer a 10-year-old boy — he is 23, still lives at home and still attends the 5th grade! Timmy’s arrested development stems from his desire to keep his beloved fairy godparents, Cosmo (Jason Alexander, Seinfeld, as live-action Cosmo and Daran Norris, The Fairly OddParents, as animated Cosmo) and Wanda (Cheryl Hines, Curb Your Enthusiasm, as live-action Wanda and Susanne Blakeslee, The Fairly OddParents, as animated Wanda), because "Da Rules" dictates that godchildren lose their fairies when they grow up. But when Tootie, (Daniella Monet, Victorious) a nerdy girl who has always had a crush on Timmy, returns to town a beautiful woman, Timmy finds himself having very adult feelings for her. He must decide whether to grow up and be with the woman he loves, or continue acting like a child to keep the fairy godparents he adores. In the meantime, Hugh J. Magnate (Steven Weber, Wings, Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip, The Shining, Masters of Horror: Jenifer), a larger than life oil tycoon, turns his attention to capturing Timmy’s fairies and using their power to fuel his maniacal ambition. On June 3rd, a promotional behind the scenes trailer premiered on the Internet and Nickelodeon. Many of the characters featured in this trailer include Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda (in both CGI-animated and live action "human" form), Poof (still a baby), Tootie, Vicky, Timmy's Mom and Dad, and Denzel Crocker. Also seen are Jorgen Von Strangle, Chester, and A.J., and Hugh J. Magnate, although none of them are named in the promo. Drake Bell and Daniella Monet will also perform a song together for the movie.Celebuzz - Victorious Cast Talk 2010 Memories, Future Goals References Cast *Drake Bell as Timmy Turner *Daniella Monet as Tootie *Steven Weber as Hugh J. Magnate Jr. *Jason Alexander as Live-action Cosmo *Cheryl Hines as Live-action Wanda *Daran Norris as Mr. Turner / Animated Cosmo (voice) *Susanne Blakeslee as Animated Wanda (voice) *Tara Strong as Poof (voice - baby noises) *Randy Jackson as Poof (voice - spoken) *Teryl Rothery as Mrs. Turner *Mark Gibbon as Jorgen Von Strangle *David Lewis as Denzel Crocker *Jesse Reid as A.J. *Chris Anderson as Chester McBadbat *Devon Weigel as Vicky *Christie Laing as Janice (Magnate's assistant) *Olivia Steele-Falconer as Katie (Timmy's classmate) *Darien Provost as Howie (Timmy's classmate) *Qayam Devji as Ravi (Timmy's classmate) *Diego Martinez as Mouse (Timmy's classmate) *Butch Hartman as Maitre D' (restaurant waiter) *Serge Houde as the Mayor of Dimmsdale *Nicola Anderson as Realtor *Keith Blackman Dallas as Dozer Operator *Lee Tichon as Goon #1 *Osmond L. Bramble as Goon #2 *Judith Maxie as Fairy Elder #1 *John Innes as Fairy Elder #2 *Raugi Yu as Asian Waiter External links *The Fairly OddParents Wiki: *Exclusive: Nickelodeon Orders Live-Action Movie Adaptation of The Fairly Oddparents at TVGuide.com *Nick’s The Fairly OddParents Comes to Life in First-Ever, Live-Action TV Movie Adaptation, A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! at Nick and More.com de:A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Nickelodeon movies Category:Live-action films based on cartoons Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Nicktoon films Category:Films based on television series Category:The Fairly OddParents